J. R. R. Tolkien
right|thumb|250px|Tolkien em 1972, no seu estúdio da Merton Street John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (Bloemfontein, 3 de Janeiro de 1892; Bournemouth, 2 de Setembro de 1973) foi um escritor, professor universitário e filólogo britânico. Tolkien nasceu na África do Sul e, com sua mãe e irmão, passou a viver na Inglaterra, terra natal de seus pais, aos três anos de idade. Cursou a faculdade de letras em Exeter. Lutou na Primeira Guerra Mundial, quando começou a escrever os primeiros rascunhos do que se tornaria o seu "mundo secundário" complexo e cheio de vida, denominado Arda, palco das obras O Hobbit, O Senhor dos Anéis e O Silmarillion, muito influentes na literatura de fantasia, na cultura de massas e nos RPGs. Na Universidade de Oxford, foi professor de anglo-saxão de 1925 a 1945 e de inglês e Literatura inglesa de 1945 a 1959. Católico fervoroso, foi grande amigo de C.S. Lewis, autor de As Crônicas de Nárnia, e ambos foram membros do grupo de literatura The Inklings. Biografia Infância Até onde se sabe a maioria dos parentes paternos de Tolkien eram artesãos. A família teve origem na Saxônia (Alemanha), mas viveu na Inglaterra a partir do século XVII, tornando-se "rápida e intensamente inglesa (mas não britânica)" The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien. O sobrenome Tolkien é uma anglicização de Tollkiehn (em alemão, tollkühn, temerário, imprudente, que em uma tradução etimológica deveria ser dull-keen, algo como estúpido-sagaz, um oxímoro). Mesmo sendo um Tolkien, considerava-se mais um Suffield (sua família materna) do que propriamente um Tolkien. Aos três anos, partiu para a Inglaterra com a mãe, Mabel Suffield e o irmão Hilary Arthur Reuel Tolkien. Pretendiam passar apenas uma temporada por questões de saúde de Mabel e dos filhos, mas o pai, Arthur Tolkien, funcionário do Bank of Africa, contraiu febre reumática e morreu em 1896, na África do Sul, antes de se juntar à família. Com a morte do pai, a família permaneceu na Inglaterra pelo resto da vida. A infância de Tolkien teve duas realidades distintas: A vida rural em Sarehole, ao sul de Birmingham, lugar que inspirou o famoso Condado (Shire), e o período urbano na escura Birmingham, onde iniciou seus estudos. Nas palavras de Tolkien: A ancestral Sarehole há muito se foi, engolida pelas estradas e por novas construções. Mas era muito bonita na época em que vivi lá... Ainda criança, mudou-se para King's Heat numa casa próxima a uma linha de trem. Ali começou a desenvolver uma imaginação lingüística, motivada pelos estranhos nomes das paradas do percurso, tais como Nantyglo, Perhiwceiber e Seghenydd. Mabel apresentou aos filhos contos de fadas que marcaram sua infância e o estimularam a imaginar o Faërie, o Belo Reino, como ele se referia ao mundo dos seres fantásticos. Sobre Histórias de Fadas Em 1900, complicou-se a situação financeira da família. Sua mãe Mabel, que fazia parte da Igreja Anglicana, abraçou a religião católica, fato que o influenciou profundamente. Os parentes lhe cortaram a ajuda financeira e em 1904 ela morreu de diabetes, sem tratamento. Tolkien e o irmão passaram então aos cuidados do Padre Francis Xavier Morgan, sacerdote de Birmingham, que o escritor mais tarde descreveria como um segundo pai e como aquele que lhe ensinara o significado da caridade e do perdão. O rapaz se dedicou aos estudos e demonstrou muito talento lingüístico. Estudaria grego, latim, línguas antigas e modernas, como o finlandês, que serviu de base para criação do idioma élfico Quenya e o galês, base para o outro idioma élfico, o Sindarin. Em 1905 os órfãos mudaram-se para a casa de uma tia em Birmingham. Juventude Em 1908, Tolkien ingressou no Colégio de Exeter, da Universidade de Oxford e conheceu Edith Bratt, três anos mais velha, com a qual começou a namorar às escondidas. Mas o tutor, o padre Morgan, descobriu e o proibiu de vê-la até completar a maioridade, aos 21 anos. Na noite do seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, Tolkien escreveu a Edith e a convenceu a casar-se com ele, apesar de ela já ter outro noivo. Em 1914, ano em que explode a Primeira Guerra Mundial, Tolkien ficou noivo de Edith Bratt. Tolkien converteu Edith ao catolicismo. Juntos, tiveram quatro filhos: John Francis Reuel Tolkien (1917–2003), Michael Hilary Reuel Tolkien (1920-1984), Christopher John Reuel Tolkien (1924-) e Priscilla Anne Reuel Tolkien (1929-). Tolkien viria a escrever vários livros para seus filhos, como Roverandom, escrito quando seu filho perdeu um cachorrinho de brinquedo na praia e quando os filhos eram mais jovens, lhes enviava cartas de Papai Noel. Havia mais e mais personagens a cada ano, como o Urso Polar, o ajudante do Papai Noel, o Boneco de Neve, Ilbereth (um nome semelhante ao da rainha Elbereth, a Valië) , sua secretária, e vários outros personagens menores. A maioria deles contava como eram as coisas no Pólo Norte. Em 1915, Tokien recebeu com honras o diploma de licenciatura em Literatura de Língua Inglesa. A graduação e os méritos não o dispensaram do serviço militar e em 1916, foi convocado. Sobreviveu à batalha do Somme, mal-sucedida incursão na França e Bélgica na qual morreram mais de 500 mil combatentes. Em 1917 nasceu o primeiro filho, John Francis Reuel Tolkien (mais tarde padre John Tolkien). No ano seguinte, depois de contrair febre da trincheira (tifo), J.R.R.Tolkien foi enviado de volta à Inglaterra. Em 1919, quando ele retornou a Oxford, iniciou o Livro dos Contos Perdidos (The Book of Lost Tales), que mais tarde se converteria em O Silmarillion. Tolkien dedicou-se ao trabalho acadêmico como professor e tornou-se um filólogo respeitado. Nesta mesma época ingressou na equipe formada para preparar o New English Dictionary. Quando o projeto já chegava à letra W'', o supervisor, impressionado com o trabalho de Tolkien, afirmou: Tolkien: A Biography ''"Seu trabalho ''Tolkien dá provas de um domínio excepcional de anglo-saxão e dos fatos e princípios da gramática comparada das línguas germânicas. Na verdade, não hesito em dizer que nunca conheci um homem da sua idade que se igualasse a ele nesses aspectos."'' Em 1925, depois do nascimento dos filhos Michael Hilary Reuel Tolkien (1920) e Christopher John Reuel Tolkien (1924), Tolkien publicou seu primeiro livro, ao lado de E.V. Gordon: Sir Gawain & the Green Knight, baseado em lendas do folclore inglês. Sua filha caçula, Priscilla Anne Reuel Tolkien, nasceria dali a cinco anos. Tolkien e as Sociedades [[Imagem:Birdandbaby.jpg|left|thumb|155px|O pub The Eagle and Child]] Tolkien foi muito ligado a sociedades de literatura, nas quais encontrou seus primeiros leitores e encorajadores. Na juventude, a primeira sociedade foi o T.C.B.S. (Tea Club, Barrowian Society), formado por Tolkien e três amigos. Não era dedicada apenas a literatura, mas ela estava presente. A Primeira Guerra Mundial dissolveu o grupo, matando Rob Gilson, e algum tempo depois G.B.Smith. Os dois restantes, Christopher Wiseman (inspiração para o nome do filho de Tolkien) e Tolkien, foram amigos até o fim da vida. Frase de G.B.Smith, pouco depois da morte de Rob GilsonTolkien: A Biography : A morte pode nos tornar repugnantes e indefesos como indivíduos, mas não pode acabar com os quatro imortais! Anos depois, fundado por Tolkien, The Coalbiters se dedicava à literatura nórdica, muito apreciada por Tolkien, que incluía Beowulf e o Kalevala, por exemplo. Chamavam-se de Kolbitars, ou, "homens que chegam tão perto do fogo no inverno que mordem carvão", o que originou no nome Coalbiters (mordedores de carvão). Entre seus membros estavam R.M. Dawkins, C.T. Onions, G.E.K. Braunholz, John Fraser, Nevill Coghill, John Bryson, George Gordon, Bruce McFarlane e C.S. Lewis. Outro grupo de que participou era chamado The Inklings, também dedicado à literatura, que se reunia no pub The Eagle and Child (em português A Águia e a Criança) que os integrantes chamavam O Pássaro e o Bebê (The Bird and Baby em inglês). Os Inklings incluíam C.S.Lewis e seu irmão H.W.Lewis, Charles Williams, Owen Barfield, Nevil Coghill, Gervase Mathew e John Wain. Quando Tolkien conheceu C.S.Lewis, este era agnóstico, e Tolkien empenhou-se em convertê-lo ao catolicismo romano. No entanto, Lewis preferiu o anglicanismo no qual fora educado. Tolkien não apreciou muito a obra de seu amigo, As Crônicas de Nárnia, por causa das alegorias. A religião no livro de Lewis é muito explícita, ao passo que nos de Tolkien ela é subentendida em personagens, lugares e até atitudes. Apesar dos desentendimentos Tolkien e Lewis foram grandes amigos, amizade essa explorada no livro '' O Dom da Amizade: Tolkien e C.S.Lewis'' O Dom da Amizade: Tolkien e C.S.Lewis. De fato, O Senhor dos Anéis provavelmente não existiria sem o incentivo de C.S.Lewis, que, aliás, foi o primeiro a ouvir a história. ''"Em um buraco no chão vivia um hobbit" A idéia de ''O Hobbit, surgiu em 1928, enquanto Tolkien examinava documentos de alunos que queriam ingressar na Universidade. Tolkien contou que: Um dos alunos deixou uma das páginas em branco – possivelmente a melhor coisa que poderia ocorrer a um examinador – e eu escrevi nela: ''Em um buraco no chão vivia um hobbit, não sabia e não sei porquê.'' A partir desta frase, dois anos depois, ele começou a escrever O Hobbit, mas o abandonou no meio. Tolkien emprestou o manuscrito incompleto para a Reverenda Madre de Cherwell Edge, quando esta estava doente, e ele foi visto por uma ex-aluna, Susan Dagnall, funcionária da Allen & Unwin (comprada em 1990 pela Harper Collins) e analisado por Rayner Unwin (Filho de Stanley Unwin, fundador da Allen & Unwin, na época com 10 anos de idade) que ficou maravilhado. Dagnall ficou tão encantada com o material que encorajou Tolkien a terminar o livro. Em 1937, foi publicada a primeira edição de O Hobbit. A saga do hobbit Bilbo – um ser baixo, pacato, de pés peludos e grandes, que se aventura na Terra Média ao lado do mago Gandalf e mais 13 anões – teve tanto sucesso que Tolkien foi sondado para novas aventuras. Tolkien ofereceu O Silmarillion, que ele considerava sua principal obra. Stanley Unwin preferiu não arriscar e não publicou a obra. Mesmo assim, Tolkien concordou em continuar a saga dos hobbits e começou a dar forma a uma nova obra que, dos primeiros rascunhos à conclusão, lhe consumiu doze anos, mas o tornou um dos escritores mais cultuados de todos os tempos: O Senhor dos Anéis. O elo para a nova aventura surgiu do anel que Bilbo roubara de Gollum em O Hobbit. Os primeiros rascunhos da obra datam de 1937, mas devido ao seu perfeccionismo, que o impelia fazer vários rascunhos para obra, foi só em 1949 que O Senhor dos Anéis chegou à editora. Nesse período, Tolkien também escreveu o autobiográfico Leaf by Niggle, no qual projeta em Niggle suas dúvidas sobre o trabalho que estava escrevendo, O Senhor dos Anéis, e sua relevância. A Allen & Unwin recusou a idéia de Tolkien de lançar dois volumes, O Silmarillion e O Senhor dos Anéis, que ele considerava interdependentes e indivisíveis. O editor da Collins gostou da idéia e encorajou Tolkien a publicá-los em sua editora, mas depois de muito atraso na publicação, Tolkien perde a paciência e desiste do acordo. Posteriormente, após algumas conversas com Rayner Unwin (já adulto e trabalhando na empresa do pai, Rayner foi um dos que recebiam os rascunhos de O Senhor dos Anéis de Tolkien ao longo de sua composição), a Allen & Unwin reconsiderou a decisão e, em 1954, publicou os dois primeiros volumes (A Sociedade do Anel e As Duas Torres). Em 1955 foi publicado o terceiro e último volume (O Retorno do Rei). Tolkien pretendia lançar a obra toda num único volume, mas para baratear os custos de impressão, foi dividido em três. O livro consolidava então o que Tolkien chamava de Mundo Secundário, com novas normas, novos povos, uma realidade à parte: Arda, o cenário de uma das maiores obras literárias de todos os tempos. Arda é uma versão da Terra cercada de magia e povoada por seres fantásticos, como Valar, Maiar, hobbits, elfos, anões, trolls e orcs. Disse Tolkien: Criei'' um Mundo Secundário no qual sua mente pode entrar. Dentro dele, tudo o que ele relatar é "verdade": está de acordo com as leis daquele mundo. Portanto, acreditamos enquanto estamos, por assim dizer, do lado de dentro.'' O livro tornou-se cult entre os universitários dos Estados Unidos nos anos 1960, com a chegada de uma edição pirata norte-americana neste país. O nome de Tolkien ganhou notoriedade mundial, mas isso lhe trouxe mais transtornos que prazer. Visitantes excêntricos afluíam a seu encontro e fãs estadunidenses, alheios ao fuso horário, lhe telefonavam de madrugada. Tais fatos tiveram grande peso em sua decisão de se mudar para Bournemouth. Tolkien como Lingüista Tolkien era apaixonado por idiomas. Quando criança se encantava com nomes galeses que via nos caminhões de carvão. Com suas primas aprendeu rapidamente uma língua artificial bem simples criadas pelas garotas com base em nomes de animais, chamada Animálico. Juntos criaram outra língua, uma mistura de vários idiomas chamada Nevbosh, traduzido como Novo Disparate. Mais tarde criou o Naffarin, mais complexa e baseada no espanhol de seu tutor Francis Morgan. Em dezembro de 1910, tornou-se aluno do curso de literatura clássica na Universidade de Oxford, onde obteve uma bolsa de estudos do Exeter College, mas gastou mais tempo no estudos de filologia, sob a orientação de Joseph Wright, um dos grandes pesquisadores britânicos desta Ciência, grande conhecedor da família lingüística indo-européia. Pediu transferência para a Honour School of English Language and Literature onde teve um notável melhora devido ao seu interesse pela filologia germânica. Desde criança já tinha em sua volta línguas clássicas como grego e latim, e mais tarde o espanhol do tutor. Sempre achou o italiano muito elegante e o inglês e o anglo-saxão o fascinavam. O francês não o cativava tanto. Quando se deparou com finlandês, encantou-se e usou sua gramática, junto com a galesa, como base para línguas que mais tarde criaria e apresentaria em seus livros. De gramática complexa e vasto vocabulário, seriam estudadas a fundo por muitos de seus fãs: o Quenya e o Sindarin, ambas movidas pela eufonia e pela estética. Soariam como "repicar de sinos", escreveu. Foi com base nestas línguas que Tolkien começou a desenvolver seu mundo. Para ele, primeiro vinha a palavra, depois a história. A composição para ele não era um passatempo, mas um trabalho filológico. Criou um mundo onde suas línguas pudessem ser faladas, e lendas para rodeá-las. Tolkien, consciente da língua como um organismo mutável, totalmente relacionado com as histórias de um povo, afirmou certa vez que: O Volapuque, o Esperanto, o Ido, o Novial, são línguas mortas, mais mortas do que antigas línguas sem uso, porque seus inventores jamais criaram lendas para acompanhá-las. Criou ainda outras línguas (como o Khûzdul, o Valarin e a Língua negra), menos elaboradas que as duas élficas e sistemas de escrita, as Angerthas (ou runas cirth) e as Tengwar. Acreditava que uma língua bonita devia ter também um alfabeto elegante. Além do inglês moderno, Tolkien conhecia cerca de 16 outros idiomas (sem contar os criados por ele mesmo): grego antigo, latim, gótico, islandês antigo, sueco, norueguês, dinamarquês, anglo-saxão, médio inglês, alemão, holandês, francês, espanhol, italiano, galês e finlandês. Quando O Hobbit foi traduzido para o islandês, Tolkien ficou encantado, porque, além de esta ser uma de suas línguas favoritas. Achava que o livro combinaria muito com ela. Muitos nomes, como Gandalf, foram retirados do antigo islandês.O Mundo Mágico do Senhor dos Anéis, Mitos, Lendas e Histórias Fascinantes. Aversão à tecnologia Tolkien exerceu muita influência sobre a cultura pós-moderna, mas era avesso não só a trens, automóveis e televisão, como à indústria em si. Tolkien acreditava que a dominação e controle que a tecnologia moderna, mesmo usada para o bem, exerce sobre a humanidade “traz sofrimento à criação”. A aversão à tecnologia está no coração de O Senhor dos Anéis. Um de seus símbolos é o Um Anel, instrumento máximo do poder com o qual até Gandalf preferiu não se arriscar, deixando o fardo a Frodo. É preciso renunciar ao poder porque ele corrompe: só assim será possível destruir Sauron. Mesmo assim, sua obra foi a inspiração para jogos de computador, cinema e televisão. ''"Aqui, no fim de todas as coisas..." Além de ''O Hobbit e O Senhor dos Anéis, foram publicados Sir Gawain & The Green Knight'' (1925), Mestre Gil de Ham (1949), As Aventuras de Tom Bombadil (1963), Smith of Wootton Major '' (1967) e ''Sobre Histórias de Fadas (1965) antes do escritor se aposentar e mudar-se com a mulher para Bournemouth. Com a morte da esposa em 19 de novembro de 1971, após 55 anos de casamento, Tolkien refugiou-se na solidão em um apartamento na Universidade de Oxford. Numa carta ao seu filho Christopher, John Ronald Reuel Tolkien escreveu, sobre sua mulher Edith Bratt: ...o cabelo dela era preto e sedoso, a pele clara, os olhos mais brilhantes do que os que vocês viram, e sabia cantar... e dançar. Mas a história estragou-se, e eu fiquei para trás, e não posso suplicar perante o inexorável Mandos..... No texto, Tolkien decidiu que no epitáfio de Edith estaria escrito Lúthien. Lúthien é uma personagem de O Silmarillion inspirada na esposa de Tolkien, como afirma o trecho da mesma carta: É breve e simples ''epitáfio, a não ser por Lúthien, que tem para mim mais significado do que uma imensidão de palavras, pois ela era (e sabia que era) a minha Lúthien ... Nunca chamei Edith de Lúthien, mas foi ela a fonte da história que, a seu tempo, se tornou parte de O Silmarillion.'' Lúthien era elfa, imortal, mas se apaixona por um mortal, Beren e desiste de sua imortalidade. Ambos enfrentam muito para ficar juntos e, quando ele morre, Lúthien vai até os Palácios de Mandos, o guardião das Casas dos Mortos. Beren a aguardava nos Palácios, e ela canta diante de Mandos que, então, se comove pela única vez em toda sua existência e permite que ambos voltem como mortais. E assim foi. No túmulo, abaixo do nome Edith Tolkien está escrito Lúthien, que, nas histórias, é a mais bela das elfas, a mais bela dos Filhos de Ilúvatar. A história dos dois está contada na Balada de Leithian. Em 1972, J.R.R.Tolkien recebeu um doutorado honorário em Letras da Universidade de Oxford e recebeu a Ordem do Império Britânico e o título de '''Sir John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. No dia 28 de agosto de 1973 Tolkien sentiu-se mal durante uma festa, e na manhã do outro dia foi internado, com úlcera e hemorragia. No sábado descobriu-se uma infecção no peito. Faleceu aos 81 anos, nas primeiras horas do domingo de 2 de setembro de 1973. Foi enterrado junto à esposa, no Cemitério de Wolvercote. No túmulo feito de granito da Cornualha, abaixo do seu nome há a inscrição Beren. Após a morte, o filho Christopher editou e publicou O Silmarillion (em 1977) e, nas de 1980 e 1990, lançou a série A História da Terra-Média, gigantesca coletânea dividida em doze volumes, e os Contos Inacabados. thumb|200px|left|As Duas Árvores. Em 1992, ano do centenário de Tolkien, duas árvores foram plantadas em Oxford em sua homenagem pela Tolkien Society e Mythopoeic Society, dois grupos de leitores e estudiosos de sua obra. Essas duas árvores aludem às Duas Árvores de Valinor, que davam luz a Valinor nos Dias Antigos. Adaptações Em 1978, o animador inglês Ralph Bakshi (o mesmo de Super Mouse e Gato Felix) tentou adaptar O Senhor dos Anéis para o cinema num longa-metragem de animação de duas horas, mas teve pouco sucesso. Outras duas obras de Tolkien viraram longas animados para a TV inglesa: O Hobbit (em 1978) e O Retorno do Rei (1980), ambas criadas para especiais de TV e dirigidas por Jules Bass, o mesmo produtor de Thundercats e Silverhawks e co-diretor do longa metragem Rudolph, a rena do Nariz Vermelho. No início do século XXI, O Senhor dos Anéis chegou ao cinema, graças ao diretor Peter Jackson, um antigo fã. Os três filmes produzidos simultaneamente e lançados em 2001, 2002 e 2003, renderam 17 Oscars à série, 4 ao primeiro, 2 ao segundo e 11 ao terceiro, igualando-o aos recordistas Titanic e Ben-hur. Cronologia ...Os longos anos se passaram como goles rápidos do doce hidromel em salões altos além do oeste... *1892 - No dia 3 de janeiro nasce John Ronald Reuel Tolkien em Bloemfontein, África do Sul. É batizado em 31 de janeiro, na Catedral de Bloemfontein. *1895 - Mabel Tolkien parte para a Inglaterra com seus dois filhos, Ronald e seu irmão mais novo, Hillary. O pai, Arthur Tolkien, permanece na África do Sul. *1896 - Morre Arthur Tolkien. O restante da família viverá em Birmingham durante 4 anos. *1904 - Morre Mabel Tolkien aos 34 anos de idade. *1905 - Ronald e seu irmão se instalam na casa de sua tia Beatrice. *1908 - Ronald conhece Edith Bratt. *1909 - Ronald fracassa em seu intento de obter uma bolsa de estudos em Oxford. *1910 - Ronald ganha uma bolsa de estudos para a Exeter College de Oxford. *1911 - Forma-se o T.C.B.S. (Tea Club, Barrowian Society). *1915 - Ronald recebe Honra de Primeira Classe em seus exames de graduação. Alista-se nos Lancashire Fusiliers e inicia seu treinamento em Bedford e Staffordshire. *1916 - Ronald se casa com Edith, e alguns meses mais tarde, em junho, embarca rumo à França. Participa da Batalha do Somme como subtenente do II de Lancashire Fusiliers e serve como oficial de sinais do Batalhão. Em novembro retorna à Inglaterra e adoece da febre das trincheiras. *1917 - Convalescente, começa a escrever The Book of Lost Tales|O Livro dos Contos Perdidos, que se converterá mais tarde em O Silmarillion, sua mais importante obra. Em novembro nasce seu filho mais velho, John. *1920 - É nomeado Professor Adjunto de Língua Inglesa na Universidade de Leeds. Nasce seu segundo filho Michael, a quem é dedicado o livro Roverandom. *1922 - Tolkien trabalha em conjunto com E. V. Gordon no livro Sir Gawain & The Green Knight *1925 - Tolkien é designado à Cátedra de anglo-saxão Rawlinson & Bosworth, em Oxford. Nasce seu terceiro filho, Christopher Tolkien. *1926 - Começa sua amizade com C.S. Lewis. Formação do The Coalbiters. *1929 - Nasce sua filha mais nova, Priscilla. *1930 - Tolkien começa a escrever O Hobbit, mas o abandona antes de terminar. [[Imagem:Eagle and Child (interior).jpg|thumb|right|300px|O interior do pub The Eagle and Child onde Tolkien se reunia com seus colegas Inklings]] *1931 - Formação de The Inklings. *1936 - Susan Dagnall, da editora londrina Allen & Unwin, lê o manuscrito de O Hobbit, e Tolkien o conclui a seu pedido. É acertada a publicação. *1937 - Publicação de O Hobbit, no outono. Atendendo a um pedido de Stanley Unwin, Tolkien começa a escrever uma segunda parte que se converterá em O Senhor dos Anéis. *1940 - Segundo filho de Tolkien, Michael, se alista no serviço militar e começa a treinar como artilheiro antiaéreo. No ano seguinte, vira Oficial Cadete da Faculdade Militar Real. *1943 - Terceiro filho de Tolkien, Christopher, é convocado pela Força Aérea. Anos difíceis para Tolkien, sendo ele o seu filho preferido e de grande ajuda para o pai no desenvolvimento de O Senhor dos Anéis. *1945 - Morre Charles Willians, escritor e amigo de Tolkien, membro dos Inklings; Tolkien é nomeado para a Cátedra de Língua e Literatura Inglesa de Merton e deixa a faculdade de Pembroke. *1949 – O Senhor dos Anéis é terminado; O livro Mestre Gil de Ham é publicado pela Allen & Unwin. *1954 - Publicação dos dois primeiros volumes de O Senhor dos Anéis. *1955 - Publicação do terceiro volume de O Senhor dos Anéis. *1962 - Publicação de As Aventuras de Tom Bombadil. *1964 - Publicação de Tree and Leaf. *1967 - Publicação de Smith of Wootton Major. *1971 - Edith Tolkien morre em novembro, com oitenta e dois anos *1972. - Tolkien recebe o Doutorado Honorário em Letras da Universidade de Oxford e a Ordem do Império Britânico, tornando-se Comendador do Império Britânico. *1973 - No dia 28 de agosto viaja para passar uns dias com seus amigos de Bournemouth. Adoece e morre numa clínica nas primeiras horas de Domingo, 2 de setembro, aos oitenta e um anos de idade. *1992 - No ano do Centenário de Tolkien, a Tolkien Society e a Mythopoeic Society plantam em Oxford duas árvores em seu tributo, relembrando a história das Duas Árvores de Valinor criada por Tolkien, em seu livro O Silmarillion. Notas Referências *Carpenter, Humphrey (1977). Tolkien: A Biography. Nova York: Ballantine Books. ISBN 0-04-928037-6. *Carpenter, Humphrey e Tolkien, Cristopher (eds.). The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien. Londres: George Allen & Unwin. ISBN 0-04-826005-3. *Colbert, David (2002). O Mundo Mágico do Senhor dos Anéis, Mitos, Lendas e Histórias Fascinante''s. Rio de Janeiro: Editora Sextante. ISBN 85-7542-035-6. * Tolkien J.R.R. (2006). ''Sobre Histórias de Fadas. São Paulo: Conrad Editora do Brasil. ISBN 85-7616-203-2. *Duriez Colin. O Dom da Amizade: Tolkien e C.S.Lewis. Nova Fronteira. ISBN 85-2091-911-1. Ligações externas Em português *Portal Andúnië - Portal da Comunidade Tolkieniana Andúnië. *Portal Tolkienianos - Portal da comunidade Portuguesa de Tolkien. *Enciclopédia Tolkien - Contém genealogias de muitas personagens criadas por Tolkien. *Conselho Branco - Maior comunidade brasileira de Tolkien *STB - Sociedade de Tolkien Brasileira® *Sociedade do Pastel - Comunidade brasileira humorística de Tolkien. *Valinor - Página brasileira sobre as obras de Tolkien *Dúvendor - Portal brasileiro sobre as obras de Tolkien *Ardalambion - Página dedicada ao estudo da lingüística criada por Tolkien Em outras línguas *The Encyclopedia of Arda - Enciclopédia sobre o mundo criado por Tolkien *The Tolkien Music List - Site em inglês sobre músicas inspiradas em Tolkien. *TheOneRing.net - Comunidade The One Ring.net. *Official Lord of The Rings' movie site - Site oficial dos filmes.